God Save the Queen: Chronicles of Cordelia Chase
by Sheckler
Summary: [AU.] North America, 2004. Queen Cordelia Chase rules all at age eighteen. Presenting a story about her and her family's troubles, complications, mishaps, and secrets. [Warnings posted in each chapter.]
1. 49, Queen

_Written for the AU 100 on LiveJournal._  
**Summary: In present day, there are queens prepared from birth. For over two-hundred years, the queens of North America have been named Elizabeth, but one woman changes it all. meet Queen Cordelia, the merciful and wise.**  
_Title: God Save the Queen_  
_Fandom: BtVS/AtS_  
_Characters: Cordelia Chase, Willow Rosenberg, Alexander Harris, Elizabeth(Buffy Summers) Chase, William(Spike) Kingston, Liam(Angel) Doyle, Rupert Giles, Drusilla Kingston, Tara Maclay, Daniel "Oz" Osbourne, Lindsey McDonald, Winifred Burkle, Wesley Wynham-Price, Tyrese(Charles) Gunn, Kendra Gunn, Alonna Gunn, Andrew Wells, Dawn(Summers) Chase, Faith Lehane-Wilkins, Richard Wilkins, Allen Francis Doyle, Lorne Reed, Darla Giles, Gwen Raiden, Anne Steele, Lilah Morgan, Jasmine Torres, Eve Thompson, Ulysses Knox.Pairings: Various. Mentions past Cordelia Chase/Richard Wilkins.  
Prompt: #49, Queen._  
_Rating: PG-13, may go up to R later._  
_Word Count: 149_  
_Author's Notes: I was looking for a prompt to start this all on. I wanted something that I could make AU-ish. So I spotted 'Queen' and thought, "Hey, it's perfect for Cordy!" But then I was stuck on the AU-ness. So I thought, "Medieval times!" And so Queen Cordelia of North America came about. Oh, and I'm not going to be using Old English words. It'd be a pain in the ass. So it's just like, proper American-English._  
**Disclaimer: Joss pwns all.  
_WARNINGS:_**_ Extremely short prologue._**  
**

* * *

PROLOGUE 

On my sixteenth birthday, I was crowned queen of North America. I'd been prepared my entire life for that one role that I beat my sister to by three seconds. Elizabeth was my dearest companion and friend, and together, we were destined for greatness. If I hadn't been birthed first, I do not doubt that Elizabeth leave quite a legacy with her stunning appearance, sharp tongue, and quick-thinking.

On my seventeenth birthday, my husband died. My poor Richard, died from the epidemic spreading through the peasants. It must have been after the visit to his cousins in the country. But he left behind his daughter from a former marriage to the Queen of France, Faith, my beautiful step-daughter.

And now, on my eighteenth birthday, they are planning on my second marriage to one Liam Doyle; prince of Ireland, the one with an angelic face, and my twin sister Elizabeth's beau.

* * *

**Prologue. VERY short, but the chapters get longer, I swear. Reviews are greatly appreciated.  
**


	2. 24, Family

_Prompt: #24, Family.  
Rating: PG-13, may go up to R later.  
Word Count: 912_  
**Disclaimer: Joss pwns all.  
Chapter Summary: Mostly back story about the characters.**  
_Note: If the person is related to Cordelia, they are a Duke or Duchess. Even if that's not how it is in real life, that's how it is in here.  
Characters: Cordelia, Liam, Elizabeth, Rupert, Jennifer, Ethan, Darla, Alexander, Winifred, Amy, Dawn, Wesley, Lilah, William, Drusilla, Willow, Daniel, Lindsey, Andrew, Allen, and Harriet.  
**WARNINGS:** Implied slash and/or femslash.  
_

* * *

I held court every month on the twentieth. All the Lords and Ladies, Dukes and Duchesses, my cousins, uncles, aunts, nieces and nephews attended, as well as the presidents of associations for the peasants. This time, though, they'd be announcing my engagement, which had only been decided six days ago, to Liam Doyle. I was not looking forward to the announcement, for my dear Elizabeth I am sure would run out in tears.

Of course, every single member of my family had to greet me, from my aunts and uncles to the most distant cousins. Anyone with any sort of blood tie would meet me, tell me how wonderful I looked, and wish me peace. Naturally, I only remember my favorite relatives.

Uncle Giles, my father's brother, always greeted me first. My dear, sweet, British uncle always flew out to my America for court with his arranged wife of twenty-five years, Jennifer, and his best friend who I considered my uncle, Ethan Rayne. I'm not as sheltered as one would think; I know what can happen between two men, and I believe that men can love each other, as can women. Such is the case, in my opinion, between Uncle Giles and Uncle Ethan.

Next, Giles's daughter, Darla, visited. I could not stand Darla, and the same could be said about me to her. She's a conniving, evil whore of a woman, one that will do anything to manipulate her will. We smiled nastily at each other before she curtsied.

My dear cousin Alexander and his lovely wife walk towards me, bowing slightly before Alexander comes up and envelops me in a hug. He's the biggest puppy dog in the entire family, and loves giving and receiving affection. It's adorable, really. His wife Winifred just smiles and nods to me, before going to sit at a table near the throne. Alexander is of course, asking me all the questions he can. I answer with laughs and finality, and tell him that we will talk later.

Alexander's stepsister, our French governess, Amy Madison approaches me, bows, and wishes me peace. I ask her how "my little Dawnie" is doing, and she smiles widely and tells me that my youngest sister is developing into a very bright, fine young woman. Amy departs and sits with her stepbrother.

Proceeding Amy was my second most-beloved cousin, Wesley Wyndham-Price. He is the smartest man I know, and runs a museum in Los Angeles that I frequent. He married a ruthless bitch of a lawyer, Lilah Morgan. She kept her last name, too, which was a slap in my family's face. But, she's a terrific lawyer that my family hired.

After Wesley came dozens of Lords, Ladies, Counts, and Countesses. None of them truly spark an interest until I see William and Drusilla Kingston, family friends.

William and Alexander are the best of friends. Drusilla and William are twins, but are as different as Elizabeth and I; William has blonde hair and blue eyes, while Drusilla has dark brown hair and dark green eyes. Everyone claims that Drusilla isn't right as rain in the head, but it makes no difference to me. She's an absolute doll when we're together. I suspect that William and Alexander are closer than they should be, a little more than friends, but beside the fact that William has yet to marry I have no proof.

Again, more and more Lords and Ladies pass by with pleasantries and words of wisdom. I'm not impressed by any of them. However, one couple does catch my eye.

Willow and Daniel Osbourne, married for two years, bow and greet me before making their way on. It's Willow's bright red hair that really catches my attention. I believe that Elizabeth has become friends with her, but I am so busy with the diplomatic issues that I cannot bother myself much concerning my sisters' choices in friends. Willow's voice leads me to believe that she is a kind person that I can trust.

Count McDonald then pays me greeting. He works with Lilah at the same law firm and is also our family's lawyer. I like Lindsey McDonald ten times more than Lilah. He isn't as conniving or evil as she is. He's also much more handsome and pleasant. I can have a conversation with Lindsey without wanting to claw his eyes out.

The final person that makes me smile is Dawn's best friend since childhood, Count Andrew Wells. He's a big teddy bear and smart to boot, and is always smiling and laughing, kindness and comfort seemingly seeping from him. He always makes everyone smile. I talked pleasantly with him for several moments, before the final guests were announced.

"Prince Liam of Ireland," the doorman announced loudly. Elizabeth was pursing her lips as tears came to her eyes at the sight of Liam. Their eyes found each other in the crowd, and it was obvious then that Liam and Elizabeth were made for each other, but I was to marry him. I was torn between my two duties; my duty to my family and my duty to the monarchy.

My thoughts of Liam and Elizabeth were distracted when the doorman announced the final guest.

"King Allen and Queen Harriet of Ireland."

My eyes searched over the standing crowds. I met his kind blue eyes, and we held our gaze.

"Doyle…" I whispered inaudibly, the name of my beloved flowing from my mouth. "My dear, sweet Doyle…"

* * *

**Mhmm, this chapter is basically just the background information that I think everyone should be aware of. More characters may be introduced later as the story progresses; I'm not sure yet.  
**


	3. 31, Sunrise

_Prompt: #31, Sunrise.  
Rating: PG, maybe PG-13 if you're really anal about it._  
**Disclaimer: Joss pwns all.  
Chapter Summary: The twins go for a horse ride at dawn. Set when Cordelia is 14.**  
_Note: More about the royalty in my story. Counts and Countesses rule an area and are appointed by the royal court. Lord and Ladies are appointed according to wealth and birthright.  
Note 2: ...I tried not to, but... There are innuendos in this chapter, and I didn't mean most of them. Does anyone want to volunteer to, possibly, be a beta?  
Characters: Cordelia, Elizabeth; mentions of Alexander and Amy.  
**WARNINGS:** possible squickage; underage/minors, slight incest implied._

* * *

"Come on, Cordy!" Elizabeth called from up the path, throwing her honey blonde hair over one shoulder as she grinned back at her twin. Her dapple-gray mare, Sky, snorted softly and kicked her front legs a bit, feeling restless. "Keep up with me, or we won't ever get to the cliff!"

"You just like to ride hard and fast," Cordelia grumbled, trotting up to her sister. "It's not my fault that I chose a less hyperactive horse." Affectionately, Cordelia patted the side of her Gelding, Morris, stroking on of the brown spots on the side of his neck that blotched his white coat. Adjusting herself a bit on the saddle, Cordelia sighed uncomfortably as the black riding trousers clung to her perspiring legs, the generic brown boots squeezed her feet tightly, and the riding shirt fit a bit too snugly. "Buffy, I think I'm getting a bit to big for my gear again."

"Does it matter?" Buffy giggled and Cordelia caught up to her and Sky. "Papa wouldn't deny you anything, be it clothes, toys, or boys." She laughed outright at then glare Cordelia sent her way. "I was only jesting, my dear sister. I was jesting in the way where I was not."

"You logic is confusing," her sister replied, sending Buffy a pointed look.

The sisters dismounted near a low-branched tree and tied their horses up. Slowly, Buffy and Cordelia walked towards the cliff overlooking the Atlantic Ocean. It was Maine for that month, staying with Uncle Anthony, Aunt Katherine, Cousin Alexander, and Cousin Amy.

It was nearly dawn; the shaded gray of the sun poking out from its sleeping spot behind the earth cast pale shadows on everything, giving their surroundings an ethereal look. Cordelia sat with her legs going through the guard-rail and crossing them at the ankle as she leaned her head on her arms, folded over the top of the rail. Buffy sat on Cordelia's right, feet dangling and hands gripping the top. Cordelia glanced at her sister, smiling when Buffy looked back. They grinned coyly at each other, through their eyelashes before Buffy looked away with a pretty blush over her cheeks. Cordelia unfolded her arms and reached with her right hand to link fingers with Buffy's left.

Buffy looked back at her sister, her one-hundred thousand watt smile on. She leaned her head down on Cordelia's shoulder, and together they watched the sun rise over the Atlantic.

* * *

**I did mean it by slight incest, but it IS a story about royalty, and royalty is all about incest. Besides, it's only one notch in the post that is this story; if I do all the prompts, it will be 100 chapters long. ANYWAY, if this chapter wasn't your cup of tea, there's alwas another chapter coming sometime. Reviews are appreciated. **


	4. 96, Writer's Choice: Adultery

_Prompt: #96, Writer's Choice. (Adultery)  
Rating: R-ish_  
**Disclaimer: Joss pwns all.  
Chapter Summary: Cordelia and Liam talk.** **Set about 3 years after they marry, making Cordelia around 21.**  
_Note: So I decided that they're a bunch of unconnected stories falling in the same approximate circle of a storyline, if that makes sense. If not, I mean that these are all separate stories happening in the same universe. If that makes no sense, I don't blame you.  
Note 2: To clear up age differences, Cordelia and Buffy are 21, Winifred is 17, Drusilla is 23, Darla is 25, Liam is 18, Doyle is 34.  
**WARNINGS:** Adultery, slight squickage possibility for the age difference, cheating during marriage, ungraphic sex scenes._

* * *

The slapping sounds of flesh on flesh reached her ears as she neared her and Liam's bedroom. Cordelia's eyes squinted in suspicion. It was no little known fact that, since Elizabeth left, Liam had had lovers and become slightly more ruthless. Many lovers, in fact, had been taken on a bed somewhere in the castle. Never once had anyone been in their bedroom.

Peering into the room from the slightly ajar door, Cordelia could see Liam's back, tense from exertion. From the waist down, a plain cotton sheet covered his and his lover's lower body, though the pumping of his hips could not be mistaken. The groans from the woman filled the room, as did Liam's panting. She could see sweat forming on his back, dripping down only to be absorbed by the sheets.

Cordelia looked on disdainfully, expecting her husband to be screwing the lovely Drusilla into the mattress like she'd found him doing the week before. Maybe it was Winifred, that poor girl, lulled and seduced by her sharp-tongued King.

As the final scream from the woman came, Liam picked up his pace slightly, slamming in three more times before he stilled and dropped. Cordelia leaned in the doorway, her dark green peasant dress hanging almost loosely from her body as she waited to see who was the lucky woman tonight. As if Liam read her mind, he rolled over and exposed that night's lover. Cordelia's nostrils flared with hatred.

Lady Darla Giles.

Her fist clenched as she stalked off down the stone hallway, trying to find some way to alleviate her anger, at least a little. Entering the stables, she wished that Buffy was there. Buffy could always go for a hard ride, and that was exactly what Cordelia planned to do.

* * *

Four hours later, Cordelia returned to the castle, gingerly riding her newest mare, Chesapeake. After dismounting, Cordelia took careful steps, as if in pain, while heading to her dressing chambers.

At dinner that night, it was a silent affair. Cordelia and Liam sat across the table from each other, Cordelia taking small, almost calculated bites while Liam stared down at his plate regretfully. When Liam cleared his throat, Cordelia looked up, silent, as she patiently wiped her mouth. "Yes?"

"I know you were there this afternoon," Liam began, a little hesitantly. "I know you saw us. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that it was in our bed."

"But you're not sorry that it was Darla," Cordelia more stated than asked. She sighed. "It matters not to me."

"And, pray tell, why not?" Liam asked, increasingly annoyed with Cordelia's lack of reaction. "I just FUCKED your dearest enemy, and not for the first time, in our sacred bed. We sweat together, we rocked together, we came together. Does this not bother you?"

"When were the other times, dear husband?" Cordelia asked through clenched teach, her sharp voice extremely acrid. Liam swallowed in slight fear, but the testosterone running through his veins gave him a leiu of confidence.

"Every day this week," replied her husband, sounding honest and truthful. "While you went out for your afternoon rides, she stole into our room and rode the day away on my member. Does this satisfy you, my wife? Does it matter now?"

"It does not," said Cordelia as she stood and wiped her mouth one final time with her napkin. She started towards the door only to be stopped by Liam's loud, angry voice.

"And why the hell not, Cordelia? I'm fucking around on you; I'm fucking around on BUFFY. Why don't you care?!"

"Because," she answered smoothly, turning her head to look in his brown eyes. "I'm FUCKING your father."

* * *

**O.O OOOOOH NO SHE DIDN'T! Heh, oh yes she did. Reviews are always welcome.**


	5. 63, Summer

_Prompt: #63, Summer.  
Rating: PG-13, may go up to R later._  
**Disclaimer: Joss pwns all.  
Chapter Summary: How Cordelia spent her childhood during the summer. Set when Cordelia is 15.**  
_Note: If the person is related to Cordelia, they are a Duke or Duchess. Even if that's not how it is in real life, that's how it is in here.  
Characters: Cordelia, Alexander, William; mentions Amy, Buffy, and Dawn.  
**WARNINGS:** Slight slash, a bit of voyeurism, underage/minors.  
_

* * *

Every summer since Cordelia could remember, her mother sent her daughters to Maine to stay with their cousins. Alexander Harris, their first cousin on their mother's side, was only three months older than Cordelia and Buffy, and loved his cousins deeply and dearly.

One summer, Cordelia ended up staying home with Alexander, his best friend William, her uncle Giles, her aunt Jenny, and Giles's best friend Ethan.

"We should go to the brook," Alexander suggested as they sat on the porch. He was, of course, referring to the meadow a little ways east of the house; past the stable and the horse fields, by the orchard, and about a half-hour's walk to the beach lay a beautiful, grassy meadow. "I can go ask Aunt Jenny, and she'll say yes 'cause she likes me!"

"Who'd like YOU, you brainless twat?" sniggered William. Cordelia frowned and punched William in the arm, apparently hard from his hiss of pain. "What was that for?"

"**_I_** happen to like Alexander, you ninny," Cordelia replied, still frowning. "You're not allowed to make fun of my cousins."

"I was only kidding around," William smiled brightly as he hooked an arm around Alexander's shoulders. He leaned into the dark-haired man and looked into Alexander's eyes as he finished speaking. "I definitely happen to like Alexander, too, princess. He's my bestest, my greatest friend and I wouldn't give him up for the world." Smiling, William turned back to Cordelia, who grinned happily.

"Do you want to marry Alexander?" Cordelia joked, poking William in the side. "Because if you do, you better rethink it. He's already betrothed."

"To whom?" William asked with a small frown. "What bint's got his ring 'round her finger?"

"Arranged marriage," sighed Alexander, leaning his head on William's shoulder. "To Count Burkle's daughter, Winifred."

"You parents know how to pick 'em, I'll give you that much," William stated. "She's right gorgeous, has a brain in that pretty little head, and she's polite to boot. You're one lucky man."

Alexander nodded a little and stood up, effectively displacing William's arm from around his shoulders. "I'll go ask Aunt Jenny now; I hear her bustling around in the kitchen, so maybe I can get her to pack us a picnic basket for lunch."

When Alexander trotted inside the house, Cordelia looked at William sadly. "You really do want to marry him."

"Yeah, princess," William sighed, running a hand over his face. "I really do."

* * *

**Poor William. Poor, poor William. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	6. 84, Found

_Prompt: #84, Found.  
Rating: PG-13 to be on the safe side._  
**Disclaimer: Joss pwns all.  
Chapter Summary: It's Wesley. It's Gunn. Cordelia understands.**  
_Note: I came up with this during third/fourth period today, maybe even the end of second. I thought it was a good idea. Short chapter, but I liked it.  
Characters: Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn; mentions Lilah, Alonna, Kendra, Angel, and Buffy. Allusions to Doyle.  
**WARNINGS:** Implied/stated slash, allusions to Greek myth.  
_

* * *

Cordelia Chase is not stupid.

When she visits her dear friend Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, she knows about him and his servant Tyrese Charles Gunn Junior. They all call him Gunn; Cordelia, Lilah, his sister Alonna, his wife Kendra. He only responds to "Charles" if it comes from Wesley's mouth, caressed by the softness and the raw emotion.

_"Charles,"_ Wesley would call from the doorway, and Gunn would slide out of Cordelia's bed from the place where he laid behind her, holding her against his chest as he comforted her, knowing of her heartache and sorrow as she pined away for a man she could not have. _"Charles."_

Gunn only comforts her when Lilah is home; the lady of the house despised him, would rather have him tied up like Prometheus than allow herself to grace him with a civil tongue. She'd come home from the firm and demand "her right as a wife", and Wesley would send _Charles_ away and he'd come to her as Gunn.

These times were what Cordelia liked the best; the simple times when she could be at peace, in Gunn's strong arms, against his strong chest, breathing in his scent and taking comfort in his presence. Sometimes they would talk, Gunn would talk about his life with Kendra and Alonna, how it was to serve as Wesley's right hand man, and Cordelia would talk about her life with Angel and Buffy and how it was to serve as North America's queen. Cordelia knew Gunn very well.

She didn't know who _Charles_ was, but that didn't matter.

Cordelia Chase is not stupid; she knows that Wesley has finally found his soulmate.

* * *

**I really liked how this turned out. I have more planned out, don't worry. I'll probably post the next one tomorrow or the day after if time permits it. I'm taking this Sunday off for cookie-baking and movie-watching, so expect nothing (if anything) until nighttime.**


End file.
